<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recipes by 1000PaperCranes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861234">Recipes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes'>1000PaperCranes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, my recipes.  Enjoy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recipes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Cooking</h1><p> </p><p>Chicken Thighs - 425 F for 20 minutes (25 minutes bone in).  Final temp 165 F.</p><p>Roast Turkey - 325F until thickest part of thigh is 165-170.  Let rest 15-20 min.  Est. 15 min/lb.</p><p> </p><p>Food Wishes Winners -</p><p>Avgolemeno Soup</p><p>                              4 lbs chicken thighs (roast all, remove ½ to dice OR use 2 lbs and premade broth)</p><p>                                             (3 boxes chicken stock for fast soup, render thighs in pot before assembly)</p><p>               3 quarts chicken stock/broth</p><p>               2 bay leaves (in broth if home making)</p><p>               2+ cups diced white onion</p><p>               ≈2 tbsp extra virgin olive oil</p><p>               ¾-1 cup arborio rice (or other)</p><p>               2 large eggs</p><p>               ½ cup fresh lemon juice (4oz/120mL)</p><p>               2+ tsp salt (caution salt if using store-bought broth)</p><p>               ½+ tsp pepper (more if not fresh)</p><p>               Pinch of cayenne (optional)</p><p>                              Roast chicken in pot; remove, cool and dice</p><p>                              Sauté onions in EVOO until soft, translucent, golden - do NOT brown</p><p>                              Make/add broth in same pot</p><p>                              Add onions, rice, salt, pepper to broth - simmer approx. 40 min.</p><p>                              Whisk eggs and lemon juice, temper with soup base - Whisk AGGRESSIVELY</p><p>                              Add tempered eggs and diced chicken to soup base - simmer until hot(5-10 min)</p><p>Roast Chicken Broth</p><p>               <strong>No salt</strong></p><p>               400-425 until 165 (whole chicken approx. 30-40 min, thigs approx. 20-25 min)<br/>
                              Roast ½ of mirepoix with chicken.</p><p>               Remove ½ chicken to dice</p><p>               Add rest of mirepoix, herbs, spices, garlic, water, (ketchup optional) - low simmer<br/>
                              Cool chicken, remove meat ASAP.  Return scraps to pot</p><p>               Simmer until no flavor in meat (approx. 3-4 hours)</p><p>               Strain into another pot, fat and foam with stay in strainer.</p><p>
  <strong>Garlic Soup (altered Sopa de Ajo)</strong>
</p><p>               6-10 Large cloves of garlic sliced paper thin</p><p>               2+ oz Extra virgin olive oil</p><p>               4 oz ¼ inch Diced pancetta (SUB: Eryngii, shitake, guanciale, prosciutto)</p><p>               2+ tsp Sweet paprika</p><p>               ¼ tsp ground black pepper</p><p>               Shake of cayenne (hearty)</p><p>               1 lb Orzo (SUB: rice)</p><p>               8 cups chicken broth</p><p>               ¼ cup finely chopped fresh parsley</p><p>               Salt to taste (store bought full-salt chicken broth is perfect amount of salt)</p><p>                                      (consider adding fish sauce by tbsp to taste for mushroom variant)</p><p>                              Sauté garlic in olive oil until just slightly golden on medium to medium-low heat</p><p>                              Add pancetta and paprika, stir for one minute</p><p>                              Add orzo, stir until fully coated in oil</p><p>                              Add broth, stir constantly on high heat</p><p>Cook until pasta is tender and soup is thick</p><p>Season with salt, pepper, cayenne if needed</p><p>Stir in parsley</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beef Breakfast Sausage</strong>                                              Double Beef Sausage</p><p>               1 lb ground beef                                                           2 lbs ground beef (highest fat available)            </p><p>               1 tbsp packed brown sugar                                        2 tbsp packed brown sugar</p><p>               2 tsp rubbed sage                                                         4 tsp rubbed sage           </p><p>               2 tsp salt                                                                         4 tsp salt</p><p>               2 tsp dried basil                                                             4 tsp dried basil</p><p>               2 tsp ground black pepper                                          4 tsp ground black pepper</p><p>               1 tsp onion powder                                                      2 tsp onion powder</p><p>               ¼ tsp marjoram                                                             ½ tsp marjoram</p><p>               ¼ tsp chili powder                                                         ½ tsp chili powder</p><p> </p><p>Mix by hand or with forks until fully combined.  Do not over work, use cold meat and refrigerate at least 24 hours.</p><p> </p><p>Stuffing</p><p>               2 heaped Pyrex measuring cups of each: mushrooms, onion, celery</p><p>               Sausage</p><p>               1 tbsp marjoram</p><p>               1 tsp poultry seasoning</p><p>               ¼ tsp black pepper</p><p>               ½ tsp salt</p><p>               Rice (original: 1.5 bags seasoned stuffing cubes)</p><p>                              Fully cook sausage. Cook vegetables in butter/tallow until soft.</p><p>                              Mom always heaps the measuring spoons.</p><p>                              If using stuffing cubes, sprinkle ½ cup water over and toss.</p><p>                              Mix all in large bowl</p><p> </p><p>Stuffing rice</p><p>               ½ tsp Italian seasoning</p><p>               ½ tsp garlic</p><p>               ½ tsp salt</p><p>               1 tbsp white vinegar</p><p>3 scoops rice</p><p>               Water to level 3 in rice cooker (or chicken broth)</p><p>Cook stuffing rice that does not fit in turkey in casserole with one can chicken broth until broth is absorbed.  Stir occasionally.</p><p> </p><p>Congee</p><p>               100g rice</p><p>               800g stock</p><p>               4 slices ginger</p><p>               4 oz meat or mushrooms</p><p>               2 tsp fish sauce</p><p>               2 cloves garlic</p><p>               Pepper to taste</p><p>                              Saute ginger, garlic, mushrooms in rice cooker pot</p><p>                              Add all other ingredients.</p><p>                              Cook until done.</p><p> </p><p>Mushroom Sauce</p><p>               1 cooking onion (or equivalent)</p><p>               ≈ ½ cup shitake (or other mushrooms)</p><p>               Fresh Ginger</p><p>               2 Cloves garlic</p><p>               Fresh Rosemary</p><p>               Red wine vinegar</p><p>               Beef Stock</p><p>               1 Anchovy</p><p>               Orange Juice</p><p>               Dark Brown Sugar</p><p>               Pepper</p><p>               Cold Butter (3 to 6 tablespoons)</p><p>               Fresh parsley chopped</p><p>                              Cook onion and mushrooms in water and olive oil until onions are jammy.</p><p>Deglaze with red wine vinegar, beef stock, and splash of orange juice.  Simmer with garlic, ginger, rosemary, anchovy until reduced.</p><p>                              Remove ginger and rosemary stems.</p><p>Stir in brown sugar</p><p>                              Turn heat to low or off, stir in cold butter one piece at a time until sauce forms</p><p>                              Salt, pepper, parsley to taste</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mochi (Jun Yoshizuki)</p><p>               50g rice flour</p><p>               100g water</p><p>               7.25g powdered sugar</p><p>                              Mix until smooth.  Cover with cling wrap.</p><p>                              Microwave at 500W for 1-2 minutes or until mixture is doughy</p><p>                              Dust work surface with rice flour.  Knead until dough is not sticking.</p><p>                              Shape.</p><p>                                             For Diafuku add filling.  Red bean paste is traditional.</p><p> </p><p>Bacon Brussels</p><p>2 lbs brussel sprouts - Cut bottoms of and cut in half</p><p>Toss in olive oil, salt, pepper</p><p>Place on baking sheet cut side down</p><p>Cover with medium thickness bacon, do not overlap</p><p>Bake 20-25 minutes at 400F</p><p> </p><p>Honeycomb</p><p>               Really you don't need baking powder. Just soda. And no vinegar either that some recipes call for. And I've never needed to wash down the sides of the pan. The ideal ratio I find is 4 parts granulated sugar to 1 part corn syrup. Any more corn syrup or other glucose (like honey) and there seems to be a chewy bit that is hard to chew up at the end when this is supposed to dissolve in your mouth (and no, this is not because I didn't have it hot enough, this is a trait of glucose or honey). For those of you asking about golden syrup and other sorts of syrup, the issue is you need both sucrose and glucose. You get sucrose from the granulated cane sugar. Glucose is golden syrup, corn syrup, or honey. So basically just look up what kind of sugar the syrup you want to use is and that will tell you. You need both types in a 3:1 or 4:1 ratio. The glucose is the lesser amount, but it keeps the sucrose from crystalizing so you get that great smooth texture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>GF Peanut butter cookies</p><p>               1 cup of peanut butter, 1 cup of sugar, 1 egg, 1 tsp vanilla</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>